


The T-Shirt

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Ridiculous, Romantic Friendship, Sharks, Shirt Porn, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance shows off his favorite t-shirt to his favorite mullet-wearing friend. Keith isn't as amused as he thought though.Oneshot/drabble





	The T-Shirt

Keith was minding his own business, drinking a juice box. Like a guy, of course. Suddenly Lance walked up to him. He was wearing a pretty cool shirt. It read:

_Ask me about my shark t-shirt_

Intrigued, Keith decided to do it. “So what’s the deal with the shirt?”

Lance smirked. “I’m glad you asked.”

And then he pulled it up over his head. There was a shark head on the insider of it so it now looked like he had a shark head. What a huge dork. Keith was so surprised that he actually spit his drink out…

…onto Lance’s now bare chest.

“KEITH!”


End file.
